


Willow's Spell

by dmarsh14



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Inflation, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmarsh14/pseuds/dmarsh14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WIllow Rosenberg, worried about her new girlfriend Tara's insecurities, tries a spell to increase Tara's magic power. She does a test-run on herself, and as often happens, the magic goes a little wrong. Then Tara arrives, at Willow's invitation, and kinky sex games ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Willow's Spell

    Willow Rosenberg sat alone in one of Sunnydale's many abandoned warehouses. She had paper spread over the floor in front of her, including the text of a spell she had researched. She hoped that it would increase the powers of a witch who cast it. She told Tara that she had a spell she wanted to try, and could Tara meet her here. Will thought she'd test it on herself first, then when Tara got there, if it worked, she could do it; Tara always felt that she wasn't good enough to help out the Scoobies. Will also had a negation spell ready; the way her magic went sometimes, she decided it would be crazy to try something new without it handy. With a deep breath, she sat straight up with her legs crossed, and started reciting the Latin phrases, her voice getting louder and more forceful with each syllable, until she was nearly shouting as she finished: " _aumentare la mia massa dieci volte_!"  
    There was a bright flash of white light, then nothing. Will attempted to lift a nearby piece of scrap metal with magic; one of her best spells, though she was usually only able to lift much smaller objects than the piece of scrap. She started to tremble with the effort, but it didn't so much as twitch. She looked around for a few seconds, then sighed. Her power hadn't increased at all. "Dammit. I guess I should have researched that more."  
    Her eyes went down to the spell she'd written out. "Oops. ' _Magia_ ' is the word for magic. Oh well, I can try again later. I wonder what ' _massa_ ' means?"  
    As she stood to find one of Latin dictionaries that she brought, she felt a weakness hit her and she fell onto the floor, sending the stacks of paper fluttering everywhere. "Oof! What did I do this time?" She thought for a moment, and concluded that there wasn't anything in the spell that could do real harm, even if she did mess it up. So she settled down to see what happened; she knew she could fix most anything with the negation spell she had handy.  
    Even as she settled back, she felt a strange heaviness hit her. She looked down at her body and noticed that her belly was growing, slowly but visibly. Will froze as her mind spun with all the things she might have done to herself: pregnant with something, blowing up like a balloon, gaining weight…"Oh!" she said brightly, illogically happy to have figured it out, "That's what 'massa' means! 'Mass'! Uh-oh. The spell was supposed to increase the witch's magic by ten-fold! A hundred and ten pounds times ten is…1100 pounds?! Damn! Where's the negation spell?!"  
    She scrambled around, trying to locate the negation spell in the scattered mess of paper, increasingly hampered by her still-swelling body. Before long, she had to give up the search; she was tiring out, trying to move her growing form. "I guess I'll have to wait until Tara gets here. She can find the negation spell, do it, and everything will be okay."  
    Just then, she noticed that her clothes were cutting painfully into her enlarging body. She began to unbutton her blouse, but quickly found that she was too big, and the blouse stretched too tightly over her enormous belly and breasts, for the buttons to slip out. She sighed heavily, and yanked on the blouse, sending the buttons flying everywhere, She peeled off the shirt, then with some difficult maneuvering of her swelling arms, unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. While her hands did this, she was kicking off her shoes. Then she bent over, as much as she could anyway, and peeled her leggings and panties off.  
    Finally free from the constrictive clothing, her body burst forth, nearly doubling in size immediately. Laying back, she spent the time waiting until the spell finished watching her body expand. Before long, her arms were held straight away from her body by both their own size and that of her still-swelling torso. She quickly glanced at her hands; they looked like flesh-colored volleyballs, and were visibly inflating. Her fingers stuck out like swollen sausages. She could feel how fat her legs had gotten; they were held still, just as her arms were, pushed nearly into a split by the size of her thighs. Her ass was growing so much that she was rising higher by the second as it ballooned. Her breasts were so huge that she could see them without lowering her head (just as well, her neck and face were too fat for her to lower her head anyway), and they were still expanding. But, of all her increasing body, her belly was growing the most. It alone was so vast that, not only could she see it, and a great deal of it, even past her burgeoning breasts, but also her belly was pushing them up against her face. The only thing holding her breasts away from her face was her steadily multiplying chins.  
    Finally, her body stopped swelling. "Oh, man," she mumbled, her voice both thickened and muffled by her swollen cheeks. "Half a ton of Willow."  
    Oddly, though when she tried to move, she found it completely impossible to even twitch a finger, she had no trouble breathing, and while her heart was pounding, it didn't seem to have any trouble either. "Hmm," she thought. "I guess the spell is helping me adjust to this."  
    Just then, she heard the huge loading door slide open. "Tara?" she called. She could barely understand her own words; her fattened face prevented her from speaking clearly.  
    "Willow? Where are you?" came Tara's voice from the door. She heard her lover's steps coming closer. Finally, they came around the wall between Will's massively bloated body and the door.  
    "Oh my god! Will, is that you? What happened?" Tara screamed as she ran around Will's body to her head.  
    "Spell messed up," Will mumbled around her grossly swollen cheeks. "Was supposed to increase powers, but I got ' _magia_ ' messed up. I accidentally said ' _massa_ ' and…"  
    Tara smiled. "I can see 'and.' Can you reverse it?"  
    "Yeah, there's a negation spell around here somewhere. The papers scattered when I fell down after the spell hit me. I couldn't find it."  
    Tara crawled around Willow's huge, swollen form for a few minutes. "No good. I can't find it either. Maybe it's…um…under you somewhere. Hang on." With that, Tara wiggled her way under Willow's unbelievably distended flesh. Willow actually started to enjoy the feelings of Tara crawling around under her, rubbing her new expanses of skin deliciously.  
    All too soon, it seemed, Tara came back out, panting heavily. "I got it. I think. Is this it?"  
    Will looked at the paper Tara was holding over her head. "Yep. That's it. Fire away and get me back to normal."  
    Tara blushed suddenly. "Oh, I w-w-was…um…wondering…if you'd m-mind…um…is there a t-time limit on the negation spell?"  
    Puzzled, Willow blinked a few times. "Not really. That one will undo any spell that's been cast on the person it's cast on. Why?"  
    Tara blushed again. "Oh, all spells? Even if there are a whole b-b-bunch of spells on the t-target?"  
    Even more puzzled, Will answered. "Yeah. I know there's a block for it, if you want a spell to survive the negation, but it has to be worked into the actual spell you want to last. Tara, what are you driving at?"  
    Tara's face was now so red she was almost glowing. "Um…I…um…I l-l-like you…uh…like this."  
    Will's jaw dropped. Well, as much as it could. "What?!"  
    "I like you fat. Please, don't get me wrong, I love you as you are…well, as you are normally. But, I…I've always had a secret…thing…for fat. The bigger, the better. Do you think that's weird?"  
    Will smiled gently. "Tara, I used to date a werewolf. I think that corners the market on weird. You really like me like this? All swollen and bloated and huge and…"  
    "Now you're teasing me."  
    "No, actually I'm trying to get you even more hot and bothered, so you'll do something instead of talking about it."  
    "Vixen." Tara grinned.  
    Will grinned back. "More like elephantess. Or hippo-ess. Or blue whale-ess."  
    "Oh, not yet, you're not. Blue whales are the biggest animals on the planet."  
    "What do you mean 'not yet'? You want me even bigger?"  
    Tara blushed again, and quickly stripped. "Well…" she said, as she walked over to Will's hand, and nearly fainted when she saw that it was as big as her head, with the fingers so swollen that they had to be two or three inches thick. Grunting with the effort, she grabbed Will's hand and pulled it up, bending Will's gigantic arm at the elbow. "Oof! Geez, Will, you're heavy."  
    Willow herself was starting to get into this. "And that's just my hand. You know how much my whole body weighs?"  
    "How--Unh!--much?" screamed Tara, as she dropped onto Will's bloated fingers, ramming them hard inside her slit. Willow could feel her lover's pleasure through the link that they had discovered between them.  
    "The spell was supposed to increase a witch's power by ten-fold, so when I said 'mass' instead, it took my 110-pound body and blew it up to 1100 pounds. Half a ton of Willow." Hearing that sent Tara, who had been bouncing up and down on Will's hand, over the edge into a tremendous orgasm, sending her juices dribbling down Will's fingers. Through the link, Will had her own orgasm, sending huge ripples running all over her new rolls of fat.  
    Tara finally slipped off Will's fingers and crawled up onto her body. She lay down, sprawling over Will's titanic belly, and started to play with one of Will's nipples. Like the rest of her, the nipple was bloated to many times its normal size, and as it hardened, it stuck out the length of Tara's pinkie, and twice as thick. Tara wrapped her lips tightly around it, and started to give it, basically, a blow job. Willow started moaning in pleasure as Tara sucked off her nipple.  
    "Mmmm…Tara?" she gasped.  
    "Hmm?" Without stopping, Tara glanced up at Will's face.  
    "You--ah!--know, that spell is still right there--yes!--if you want another, before--Oh!--you use the neg--AH!--tion spell…"  
Tara stopped suddenly. Willow strained to raise her head and stare down at her. She found that she couldn't lift her head enough to see Tara past her enormously swollen breasts. "What's wrong?" she called.  
    Tara got up, so Will could see her. She leered at Will and said, "I have an idea." Without another word, she climbed off and quickly found the original spell that Willow had tried. She stood near Will's head and read over the spell. "If I read this right, replacing ' _magia_ ' with ' _massa_ ' will get what you did, and replacing ' _mia_ ' with 'Willow' will have it happen to you."  
    "Yep. If you really want to go through with this."  
    Tara looked up at Willow's tone. "You don't want to?"  
    Will's upper body rippled, and Tara quickly realized that she had tried to shrug. "I don't know," Will said. "It's just…a little scary, I guess. I mean, I originally messed the spell up and ended up like this, and now a ten-fold increase will make me 11,000 pounds--dear goddess, that's five and a half tons! I'll be gigantic!"  
    Tara blushed again. "Yeah, you will." Will could hear the barely-restrained lust in Tara's voice. "But, we've got the negation spell, and you've already tried that one, so we know it works, right?"  
    "Well, yeah, I suppose…"  
    Tara climbed back onto Will's body and perched right next to her head. She reached out and gently took Will's face. "Willow, please understand. If you don't want to do this, I'll do the negation spell right now. You'll be back to normal in no time."  
    Will smiled, rippling her vast cheeks. "No, you really want this, and besides, the negation spell will work on both of these spells as well as one. And, if I remember, you said you had an idea."  
    Tara didn't move; she just stared at Will and said, "Are you sure you want this?"  
    Will paused for what seemed like a long time to Tara, then answered, "yes. I want to give you your fantasy. Fire away."  
    Tara grabbed the original spell and climbed back to Will's breasts. She quickly lowered herself onto one nipple, shuddering in pleasure as it penetrated her, and feeling a similar wave pass through Will. As she started to bounce on Will's nipple, she shouted out the spell, taking care to change the focus of the spell to Will instead of the caster. " _…aumentare la massa de Willow dieci volte!_ "  
    Immediately this time, Will's body started to expand again.


End file.
